A silver pair of boots costs $$10$, and a popular black pair of shorts costs $12$ times as much. How much does the black pair of shorts cost?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $10$ $12 \times $10 = $120$ The black pair of shorts costs $$120$.